Talk:Nightraider/@comment-29216005-20160810232120/@comment-29729564-20160830224717
Well the obvious choice would be the PTRS-41(.57 cal), which could be basically equal to the grizzly, with higher damage and lower firerate, as statistically it does, but other than that they're pretty similar. I could also suggest the PTRD-41(.57 cal), the single shot version, which was much cheaper, much more reliable, much less complicated, and had a slightly higher muzzle velocity(Which equates into more damage) But it would probably just be another railgun, which actually might work on the new russia map since I don't believe there is a railgun on the map. These were developed during the second world war as anti-tank rifles, and their recoil was so immense that the scopes at the time would shatter if it was attatched to the rifle after too many shots. And for this reason there was not a rail added to attach scopes, which might translate into the game, who knows. The VKS(.50 cal)is a bullpup, internally silenced anti materiel bolt action rifle. KSVK(.50 cal) is a bullpup anti materiel bolt action rifle. OSV-96(.50 cal) is a semi automatic anti materiel bolt action rifle. I also have a suggestion regarding water warfare, as realistically bullets are not able to travel much more than a foot underwater and cause no serious damage(Even the beloved .50 cals) (especially considering the lack of velocity, range and damage of the weapons in unturned) so I was thinking make it so the current weapons cannot be used underwater, You would have to find an SPP-1, APS, or ASM-DT rifle at high tier soviet military spawns(Or on the other maps the SPP-1 and the APS at ranger spawns) with the AA1 UR and MK1 UDG spawning at military locations, and deadzones would have a chance to spawn the ADS or a speargun/spears(And the ASM-DT on other maps) Ranger: SPP-1, APS, ASM-DT, ADS(Usefulness in order respectfully) Military: AA1 UR, MK1 UDG(Usefulness in order respectfully) There could also be a police one to add some variety, and make police more of a viable third "side" which would be the H&K P11, however it is a german firearm so I don't know about it. This would also give a distinct upside to ranger loot, the better weapons for underwater fighting. There would probably have to be a new kind of ammo for both ranger and military which I guess would be supercaptivating ammo(Technically the weapons use projectiles resembling large nails, but players would probably ignore them or be confused about them) for both sides(Ranger supercaptivating, military supercaptivating) But the speargun would be neutral, and would act as the "sniper" of underwater fighting. The guns would lose durability faster and would have much worse stats when not fired in water(Excluding the ASM-DT and the ADS, which would have similar performance to the zubek, only slightly worse for the ADS, and even a bit worse for the ASM-DT) As for the humvees, I think they are too low-tier to have an LMG on them. The APC and ural are higher tier and have no offensive capability, so they would likely be not chosen over the humvee. The tank, even, has an MG already on it, but doesn't work for whatever reason.